blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko
Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko is a fight between Civil Security Corporations and Mechanical Soldier Kagetane Hiruko. Prologue Seitenshi, the ruler of the Tokyo Area, summons several Civil Security Corporations to a meeting at the Ministry of Defense to discuss the happenings of April 28th,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 associated to the invading Gastrea.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 10 The meeting quickly gets underway when three men clad in uniform enter the room. As they note an empty chair, the EL Panel lights up, signalizing the start of the meeting. However, the Civil Securities present, initially unaware of the summoner's identity, rapidly rise to their feet as they turn their heads towards the screen to greet none other than the ruler of the Tokyo Area herself. Standing next to the maiden is Kikunojyo Tendo, whom intensely gazes down at his granddaughter. Seitenshi deliberately commences to explain her reason for summoning them here, revealing that there are two request for Civil Security to handle. She swiftly informs Civil Security that they must find the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area a day prior and eliminate. Secondly, she continues, is for them to retrieve a case that is presumed to be within the Gastrea's body; hypnotizing that the Gastrea either ate the case or that the case entered its body whilst undergoing Shape Corrosion.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 6-11 When the massive reward is displayed on the monitor, Kisara from the Tendo Civil Security Corporation is quick to rise her hand and question the contents of the case. Seitenshi, however, refuses. Just as Kisara is about to walk away, denying the request, a laud, maniacal laugh is heard across the room. They all turn to see the masked man sitting in an empty chair. The masked individual steps up to the EL Panel and introduces himself as Kagetane Hiruko and as Seitenshi's enemy. Kagetane subsequently calls forth his daughter to introduce herself, who is also his Initiator: Kohina Hiruko. Clapping his hands, Kagetane admits that he is also after the same case, naming it the Legacy of the Seven Stars, and that to obtain it they must be willing to put their lives on the line. However, he is approached by a man carrying a sword before he can finish his claim.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 11-23 Battle Looking to his side, Kagetane sees the fast approaching man with a Buster Sword at hand, ready to strike at him. Whilst pulling out his sword, Shougen states that he is tried of listening to him talk, claiming that he will chop him up. Reaching the man, Shougen strikes at him, but has his sword knocked out of his hand by a transparent wall emitted by Kagetane himself; which leaves Rentaro and the others befuddled. However, Shougen is quick to react as he calls out to his Initiator, Kayo Senju. Kayo jumps up in the air, reminding Shougen not to scream so loudly, and kicks Shougen's Buster Sword back into his hands. Taking a hold of the weapon and using the impact of the kick to his advantage, Shougen attempts to pierce Kagetane yet again, but the masked man is able to stop his sword midway with his transparent shield.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 23-28 Kagetane displays his disappointed at Shougen's power, stating that he was honestly exited to see his strength. Shougen can only stare at the gap between his sword and Kagetane's face, pondering the components of the invisible wall protecting the man. The men behind Shougen tell him to step out of the way as they take out their guns and shoot Kagetane and Kohina multiple times. However, not a single bullet reaches him, as they bounce off his Repulsion Shield and are sent back towards the crowd of armed men. Rentaro points his gun at him, shaking, and asks if he is really human. Kagetane places his hands behind his back and reassures Rentaro, informing him that he is only able to release noted shield due to replacing a big number of his innards. He introduces himself again, as a Mechanical Soldier of the Eastern Corps' Number 787 Special Forces belonging to the former Japanese Self-Defense Force.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 28-33 Leaving many in shock, Kagetane takes out a box and places it in front of Rentaro, giving it to him as a present. He turns to a face an open window, warning Civil Security to fear him as the day of despair is upon them. Telling them to have a pleasant day, he jumps out the window along with Kohina.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 33-34 Aftermath Kisara comes behind Rentaro, putting her hand on his shoulder and questioning if he knows Kagetane. However, before Rentaro can answer her, the president from Mika Island Civil Security Corporation looks at Kikunojyo and asks him if what Kagetane said about the New Human Creation Plan is true, which leads the clam man to state that he does not need to answer him. Just then, a man enters the room, screaming frantically that president Oose has been assassinated in his own house; with the corpse' head missing. Rentaro looks down at the box Kagetane left behind. Slipping it open, he sees president Oose's head; quickly sealing it as the others shudder in disgust. Before he can say anything, Seitenshi calls their attention, claiming that she will further explain the Legacy of the Seven Stars. Closing her eyes, she states that the Legacy of the Seven Stars is a sealed object that can bring about absolute destruction to the Tokyo Area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 35-39 References Navigation